


Fuck this dumb ass fruit

by shadowsaber420BLAZEIT



Category: Tales of Series, Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Light Angst, colette being a sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT/pseuds/shadowsaber420BLAZEIT
Summary: Zelos is done with this dungeon. He really doesn't care anymore and flies to get the stupid fruit. That may have been a mistake.





	Fuck this dumb ass fruit

Zelos is annoyed. They’ve been walking around in this dumb maze of a forest, sweating and summoning animals of all things to get this stupid fruit so they can enter Heimdal. No one gets the idea to let Colette just fly and get the thing, and quite frankly Zelos is pissed and had enough.

He snaps.

“Fuck this dumb ass fucking fruit I can’t take this anymore!” Zelos growls out, jumps and flies. He grabs the fruit and lands again. Everyone is staring at him. Wait. Shit. FUCK. “....What.”

Raine is the first one to regain her composure. “....You’re an angel.” The others blink, still a bit shook.

“...How did y’all think I can do magic?” Zelos hides his wings again, self conscious. He doesn’t like the staring. He can’t stand his wings in the first place _please stop looking._

Lloyd just… shrugs. “Makes sense! But hey! We don’t have to do this stupid puzzle aymore!” He cheers, pumping his fist in the air. “Thanks Zelos! Being able to fly must be pretty useful huh?” He keeps grinning, laying a hand on Zelos shoulder. “...You okay though…? I mean you can talk but… you didn’t lose anything, did you?” 

The concern in his voice apparent. Zelos has no idea what to do with it- but it makes him feel warm. “No I’m fine.” He says softly at first, before reverting to his usual asshole persona. “Having this beautiful voice be stolen would be a crime after all! Just think of all the sad hunnies!”

Lloyd doesn’t get annoyed. He just snorts, pats Zelos’ shoulder and backs off. “I’m glad.”  
  
Colette nods along, looking…. excited? “Zelos your wings are so pretty!” She grabs his hands, smiling. Uh. What is he supposed to do. “I like them more than mine! Orange looks really nice.” A bit more quiet she adds. “It’s… nice to have someone else like me.” Oh. OH.

“Hunnie, your wings are the prettiest!” Zelos smiles; a bit too bright; a bit too strained. “Pink, sparkly and pure just like you! I couldn’t hope to compete.” He doesn’t pull away, but tenses just a bit.

Colette holds his hands just a bit tighter before letting go. “How about we say they’re both really pretty?”

Zelos can’t bring himself to disagree with her. He can’t say no to that hopeful, bright smiling face. “If my hunnie says so, I can’t say no.” His words sound hollow to his ears.

 

* * *

 

They left Heimdal, preferring to sleep outside with all of their friends present. Everyone is asleep besides Zelos, having been stuck with guard duty. Fine with him - he wouldn’t have been able to sleep anyway.

Why does everyone find his wings pretty? Zelos can’t stand looking at them. They’re a reminder. A reminder about what he is and that he can never escape that. He hates them. He can’t stand them. 

But. Lloyd seemed so concerned… not to mention Colette. Zelos doesn’t know what to think.

He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice Lloyd sitting down next to him. “Zelos, you look oddly pensive.”  
  
Zelos startles, but pretends he didn’t. “I was just thinking of some new seduction techniques! Wanna hear some?”

Lloyd groans and shakes his head. “.... C’mon, I know you weren’t. You were thinking of earlier today, weren’t you?” 

Zelos didn’t expect Lloyd to be so sharp. “I don’t know what you’re-”  
  
“You wings.”

Zelos… is too tired to pretend right now. “What about them bud?”

“...I think they’re great.” Lloyd begins, looking up at the stars. “Being able to fly must be amazing. To be so close to the stars... “ He then looks at Zelos. “They fit you Zelos.”

“....Thanks bud.” Maybe, just maybe… his wings aren’t so bad. 

**Author's Note:**

> My friend posted a shitpost and I was like.... Ima write that.


End file.
